Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society for providing wireless communication services. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being pure communication tools into sophisticated mobile multimedia centers that enable enhanced user experiences.
Advanced wide-area wireless communication technologies defined by the third-generation partnership project (3GPP), such as long-term evolution (LTE) and fifth-generation new radio (5G-NR), are widely regarded as the foundations for future wireless communication systems. Typically, in a wireless wide-area network (WWAN), the RF communications signals are modulated with a wider bandwidth (e.g., greater than 180 KHz) and communicated either contiguously or periodically.
Concurrent to supporting the wide-area wireless communication technologies, the mobile communication devices may form an Internet-of-Things (IoT) network with a number of non-conventional communication devices (e.g., vehicle, home appliances, sensors, etc.) to enable a variety of human-machine interactive applications. In contrast to the RF signals communicated in the WWAN, RF signals communicated in the IoT network are often modulated at a narrower bandwidth (e.g., less than 15 KHz) and communicated sporadically.
The mobile communication devices often employ a power amplifier(s) to increase output power of the RF signals (e.g., maintaining sufficient energy per bit) prior to communicating in the WWAN or the IoT network. In this regard, it may be desirable to design the power amplifier(s) and associated voltage control circuit(s) to effectively support RF signals modulated in a wide range of bandwidths.